


Todos los grandes descubrimientos se hacen por error

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, High School, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Esperaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que esos dos se dieran cuenta alguna vez de que tenían una relación tóxica; así que ese era el momento que había estado esperando, porque por suerte Gintoki parecía haber aceptado la realidad.(AU - High School)[Leve S. Takasugi/Gintoki S., pero la pareja principal es T. Hijikata/Gintoki S.]
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Gintama y sus entrañables personajes no me pertenecen, dicha genialidad es de Hideaki Sorachi. Larga vida al rey mono (?)
> 
>  **Advertencia** : AU (Universo alternativo).
> 
>  **Nota** : Sí, raro en mí verme un au (y que para colmo no sea un Gintoki x Shinpachi xD), pero es que es un pedido u_u ¡Espero que a Rosa le guste! 
> 
> En este fic van a estar ALGUNOS personajes de acuerdo a su edad, es decir, es un universo en el que Gintoki tiene 17/18 años, no puede aparecer Kagura. Lo mismo pasa con el Shinsengumi, quería meter a Okita, pero _nop_ , siento que ya me paso de AU.
> 
> Sobre las parejas, hay bastante S. Takasugi x Gintoki, pero la principal es T. Hijikata x Gintoki.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias de ante mano por pasarse a leer este fic! Aclaro que está completo, así que no teman empezar a leer que no lo voy a dejar tirado. Solo que me gusta dejar pasar el tiempo para pescar mejor mis errores, en caso contrario lo subiría de un tirón xD

**TWO SHOT**

Gintoki se preparó esa mañana como todos los días, con la absoluta y desbordante pereza de quien no tiene ganas de ir a la escuela, pero debe ir. Ya estaba en la cuerda floja con las faltas y además sabía que no se iba a sacar al pesado de Zura de encima.

Katsura era su mejor amigo, aunque no se lo admitiera ni a su sombra, era la razón por la que esa mañana estaba lavándose la cara con fastidio y dejadez al mismo tiempo, mientras su compañero lo apuraba a concluir con la tarea.

—¡Rápido, Gintoki! —Lo apremió con un megáfono, lo único que parecía despertar en verdad a su amigo.

—¡Ay, ya!… ¡Deja eso! Termino de ponerme el uniforme —dijo entre bostezos— y salimos.

—¿No vas a desayunar?

Gintoki negó con la cabeza; ¿para qué le preguntaba si ya lo conocía? Rara vez desayunaba, así que no tenía hambre ni tampoco le sobraba tiempo. Su desayuno consistía en darle un sorbo al pote de leche de fresa en la nevera. De hecho era lo único que había en la nevera, además de medio limón exprimido, (típico de persona que vive sola).

En cuanto estuvieron listos, dejaron la humilde casa de Gintoki y caminaron hacia la escuela.

—La próxima vez que me despiertes así, vas a conocer mi lado más violento —aclaró quitándole el megáfono para tirarlo contra el piso y pisarlo tan fuerte que estalló en pequeños fragmentos—; de hecho, ahí tienes una pequeña prueba de mi lado violento —dijo, señalando el megáfono mientras Kotaro se tiraba al suelo horrorizado por el vandalismo de su amigo.

Sin embargo conocía a Gintoki, sabía que no tenía sentido reclamarle el objeto roto, en primer lugar porque no le daría importancia, y en segundo, y más relevante lugar, porque no tenía dinero para indemnizarlo. Como mejor amigo de ese sujeto sabía que vivía de la caridad de su tía Otose y que si no lo habían comido los piojos hasta entonces era porque Gintoki tenía una personalidad muy despreocupada.

Los chicos de su edad suelen querer cosas caras, como el último celular o la última consola de video juegos; los que no optan por eso, gustan de salir por las noches. En ese sentido Gintoki era un muchacho muy humilde que no necesitaba de lujos ni se desvivía por ellos, con poder comprar la JUMP cada semana era feliz; así de sencillo era y quizás por eso (o porque iban juntos a la escuela desde que eran niños) a Katsura le caía bien y le tenía afecto. De hecho él también pensaba que el otro era su mejor amigo, o así lo sentía.

En resumidas cuentas, Gintoki no le daba valor a los objetos, estos para él eran solo eso, así que no podía entender las lamentaciones de Kotaro. Aunque no era materialista, le había costado unas cuantas mesadas adquirir ese megáfono, ¡y todo para despertar a ese desgraciado!

—Eres un desagradecido, Gintoki. Vas a volver a quedar libre —le reprochó con dureza a lo que el otro se encogió de hombros. No sería la primera vez tampoco.

De hecho era lo usual, Gintoki abandonaba la escuela para terminar rindiendo exámenes a diestra y siniestra todo con tal de pasar de año. Se podría decir que de no ser por Katsura, en verdad estaría más perdido de lo que comúnmente estaba.

Y hablando de perdiciones, cuando llegaron a la escuela, Gintoki tuvo un gesto patente de molestia. Su amigo, quien lo conocía bien, supo interpretar esa mueca y miró hacia donde lo hacía Gintoki y vio la escena cotidiana, la de todas las mañanas: Shinsuke Takasugi acorralado por Isao Kondo, el presidente estudiantil, y su vasallo, el vicepresidente: Toshiro Hijikata.

—Camina más rápido, Zura —lo apremió jalándolo de la corbata.

—No soy Zura, ¡sabes que es Katsura! —reprochó. ¿Cuántos años más tendría que tolerar ese apodo?— ¿Estás escapando de él otra vez?

Por fortuna Shinsuke no lo había visto, estaba ocupado con los otros dos como para haberlo notado, pero cuando estaban en los casilleros, a punto de quitar los libros para la clase que tendrían a continuación, el golpe de un puño estrellándose contra el metal lo hizo sobresaltar y tirar al piso lo que tenía en la mano. Hasta Zura se sobresaltó, porque Takasugi había aparecido de la nada, por atrás, cual fantasma.

—Ve a pasear, Zura —intimó Shinsuke.

—Que no me digan Zura, ¡es Kat-¡ —No pudo terminar la frase, Takasugi le tapó con una mano la boca y le apretó fuerte la quijada. _Mensaje entendido_. Gintoki estaba arrinconado, con la espalda apoyada contra su casillero, mientras que la mano del otro no se movió de lugar; había dejado la chapa hundida.

—¿Crees que puedes ignorarme toda la vida? —lo encaró Shinsuke.

—Vamos juntos a la misma escuela, desgraciadamente —le respondió mirándolo entre ojos, luego se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, sin amedrentarse. Estaba demasiado mal acostumbrado al temperamento volátil de quien se suponía era su novio.

—¿Por qué mierda no contestas mis mensajes?

—¿Cuál de los 94 que me enviaste ayer?

—Te crees muy gracioso, ¿verdad? —Con fuego en los ojos lo tomó de la solapa del traje estudiantil y lo empujó con violencia contra el casillero.

—Ya, chicos, no peleen —intervino Tatsuma. Kotaro había ido en su búsqueda porque sabía que cuando la fiera se desataba hacían falta refuerzos. Aunque Takasugi era bastante irreverente con los estudiantes de la escuela, era a los únicos tres que no atormentaba, quizás justamente por eso de haber ido a la escuela juntos desde que eran niños, pero había un lazo invisible que los hermanaba.

—Tú no te metas. —Esa mirada de odio puesta en Gintoki se posó en Sakamoto, quien reía de puros nervios.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Por uno de los laterales apareció Hijikata, había estado escondido por un rato, escuchando la discusión. Decidió intervenir solo porque podía ver la antipatía crecer en ese grupo de belicosos, eran los mismos de siempre.

—Tú no te metas, es personal. —Shinsuke dejó en paz a Gintoki y enfrentó a la autoridad que representaba Toshiro en la escuela.

—Todo lo que ocurra en este curso es de importancia para mí, más si incluye sangre.

— _Bah…_ —Takasugi dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Hijikata y con un gesto de soberbia lo miró por sobre su hombro—. No me interesa sumar más amonestaciones, señor oficial. El apodo “Shinsengumi” les queda bien a ustedes, son perros peores que la policía —dijo, elevando una mano con desidia.

Allí quedaron los otros cuatro. Katsura y Sakamoto podían respirar aliviados, la mayor amenaza ya había entrado a clase. Gintoki se metió un dedo dentro de la nariz y miró con pereza a Toshiro.

—Si estás esperando que te de las gracias o algo, vas muerto.

—No creas que buscaba ayudarte —aclaró Hijikata con el mismo veneno.

—Además él tenía razón —señaló hacia la puerta—, era un asunto personal.

—Traten sus asuntos personales fuera de la escuela —le espetó en la cara—, te lo he dicho mil veces, Sakata.

Sí, Toshiro había intervenido en millones de ocasiones, porque esos dos no tardaban en irse a las manos y sus amigos en vez de ayudar, a veces y sin pretenderlo, echaban más leña al fuego. Eran las cuatro manzanas podridas de la escuela, a ojos de Hijikata.

—Bueno, ya, lo peor pasó y el timbre acaba de sonar —dijo Tatsuma levantando las manos y clamando por piedad; ahora parecían tener otro problema entre manos.

—Es verdad, el profesor Shoyo nos va a tomar un examen oral si entramos tarde a su clase. —A la mierda con el mundo, Zura se fue casi corriendo y los otros tres no tardaron en seguirlo. Toshiro iba más atrás, Gintoki le regaló una mirada de soslayo, pero se distrajo con Sakamoto, quien iba a su lado parloteando como siempre.

—Ey, ¿me estás escuchando Kintoki?

—Me vuelves a llamar Kintoki y te corto las bolas, ¡ah, maldición, pésima idea venir a la escuela hoy! —exclamó, revolviéndose el pelo en un arrebato de pura frustración.

—Entonces… eso responde mi pregunta, ¿al final Shinsuke y tú ya no son más novios?

Gintoki no le respondió, en el fondo ni él lo sabía. Cuando entró y, como solía hacer, se sentó en el pupitre junto a Takasugi. A veces hacían trabajos grupales con Zura, en otras ocasiones con Tatsuma, pero Shoyo no les daba a elegir con quien sentarse, él estudiaba a sus alumnos y los emparejaba en base a sus capacidades. Gintoki era muy inteligente, pero también muy flojo, así que aunque se sentaba a la par de Shinsuke, el profesor a veces tendía a emparejarlo con Kotaro o Hijikata, para que no perdiera el camino.

Cuando ocupó su pupitre, Gintoki supo que la bestia se le vendría encima. Toshiro tenía los ojos puestos en el par a lo lejos. Se sentaba en el fondo, cerca de Kondo, para monitorear el salón. Que no solo los holgazanes van al fondo.

—Esto no se termina hasta que yo lo diga. —Y ahí iba su frase clásica, esa que surgía cuando Gintoki ignoraba sus enojos, o peor aún, cuando lo ignoraba a él. No obstante, Gintoki se quedó pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Sakamoto en el pasillo.

—No —al fin hablaba con decisión—, esto se terminó. Ahora ocupa tu asiento y deja el drama de lado.

—¿Estás saliendo con otro? —lo tomó de la quijada y lo acercó a su cara.

—¿Por qué asumes que hay otro? —soltó una risilla sarcástica— Solo te dejo porque eres un malnacido.

—Chicos, a sus asientos —apremió el profesor, pero Takasugi no podía quedarse estoico después de lo dicho por Gintoki. Ante la mirada estupefacta del Shinsengumi y del profesor, dejó el salón.

Katsura suspiró lánguidamente. Siempre era igual con esos dos, vivían peleándose y jurándose la muerte, para después volver a lo mismo. Era como el cuento de la buena pipa. Gintoki había dejado oficialmente a Shinsuke un millar de veces, y Zura sentía que esta era otra de esas ocasiones.

Esa tarde, luego de salir de la escuela y al llegar a su casa, a Gintoki no le sorprendió encontrarse con Takasugi esperándolo. Al contrario, lo conocía lo suficiente para anticiparse a sus pasos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —reclamó Gintoki abriendo la puerta— Te dejé en claro que terminamos.

—Pensé que lo de estudiar para el examen de anatomía seguía en pie. —Lo miró desafiante—. ¿O será que ya tienes a otro con quien estudiar anatomía?

—Ya, deja eso de lado —dijo, parándose en la abertura y dándole a entender que no tenía permiso para entrar.

—No me digas que ahora Zura se hizo gay. ¿Por eso pasas tanto tiempo con él?

—Ni una cosa, ni la otra —explicó gestual con las manos. Ambos sabían que esa era una falacia grande como una casa, que incluso Zura tenía por ahí una noviecilla o algo parecido; una chica que atendía un local de ramen.

—¡Entonces explícame, maldita sea! —vociferó Shinsuke.

—¡Porque siempre estás así!

—¡¿Así cómo?! —reclamó furibundo.

—Enojado —explicó Gintoki más tranquilo.

—Es que tú me rompes las pelotas. —Lo empujó para meterse—. ¡Yo voy a enseñarte anatomía, no Zura!

Lo tomó de un mechón de pelo plateado y trató de arrastrarlo, pero Gintoki no se dejó atemorizar por ese trato. Lo tomó de la camisa y lo tumbó de espaldas sobre el suelo, ¿por qué demonios terminaba con una semi erección cada vez que peleaba de manos con él? Bueno, no sería su novio si no le produjera nada.

Sin embargo, esa ocasión fue diferente. Entre cada ida y venida, entre cada golpe a su barbilla y a cada golpe que devolvía, se daba cuenta de que no era clase de vida que quería. Él podría estar tranquilo, sin Takasugi atormentándolo; ¿por qué estaba tan aferrado a él emocionalmente que no lo podía soltar? De nuevo la respuesta podría hallarse en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Se querían, era casi inevitable, pero quien quiere no lastima.

A esa conclusión llegó un Gintoki ensangrentado mientras se trataba las heridas en el espejo. Lo sacó literalmente a patadas de su casa y de su vida esa tarde. Era como si algo dentro de él se hubiera roto, como si ese lazo de amor se rompiera. Gintoki lo negaría hasta la muerte, pero esa noche hizo luto. No pudo dormir, fue más lo que lloró, que lo que durmió, por eso Kotaro se asustó cuando al otro día, como religiosamente hacía, lo pasó a buscar para ir a la escuela y lo vio con esas pintas.

—Esta vez se les fue la mano —dijo viendo la cara de Gintoki hinchada por los golpes y los ojos por el llanto.

—Pero la última. Fue algo así como la batalla final de un manga largo como One Piece —aclaró para darse ánimo.

—Siempre terminan igual y siempre…

—Pero es diferente esta vez... —lo interrumpió mientras se sentaba en el sillón con un cartón de leche de fresa que había ido a buscar de la nevera.

—¿En qué es diferente? —recriminó sentándose frente a él— Los estimo a ambos, pero la verdad es que no entiendo cómo pueden estar juntos. Supongo porque sé, en el fondo, que de cierta forma son iguales.

—No soy un maldito sádico —contradijo molesto.

—Ok, entonces, si estás soltero... —Tomó el celular de Gintoki sobre la mesilla y se puso a buscar una aplicación para citas gay.

Esperaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que esos dos se dieran cuenta alguna vez de que tenían una relación tóxica; así que ese era el momento que había estado esperando, porque por suerte Gintoki parecía haber aceptado la realidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es una aplicación de citas para gays. Te conté de ella, pero como siempre no me prestas atención. —Se sentó al lado de él para mostrarle. Gintoki tomó su celular y miró con apatía el logo.

—Hace muchas preguntas —se quejó y le devolvió el aparato a su amigo.

—No tienes que responder a todas. ¿Qué prefieres, perro o gato?

—¡Da igual!

—Bueno, haría falta una foto. —Trató de sacarle una, pero Gintoki puso una mano para que no saliera.

—¡No arruines la parte más importante!

—Al contrario —refutó Gintoki—; si alguien quiere conocerme, entonces que lo haga porque tiene un interés en mí, no solo porque le parezco atractivo.

—Entonces, tienes que rellenar bien el campo sobre lo que buscas y tus intereses.

A Gintoki le rompía un poco la paciencia que Zura se pusiera pesado con la aplicación, pero le dio con el gusto porque sabía lo insistente y obstinado que era su amigo. Al final acabó siendo sincero, diciendo lo que le gustaba, lo que no. Incluso lo que buscaba.

Cuando terminó y dio el _ok_ para guardar dicha información, no pasaron ni dos segundos que la aplicación hizo _match_. Eso había sido súper veloz, pero enseguida Gintoki se dio cuenta de que llovían los mensajes. Cuánta gente desesperada por cogerse a un muchachito; pero uno solo le llamó la atención, uno que, al igual que él, no tenía foto. Muchos parecían temer ser reconocidos en una aplicación de citas gay.

Lo que le había llamado la atención del muchacho, y ahí el _match_ , era que concordaban con la edad (aunque ambos habían mentido para poder usar la aplicación haciéndose pasar por mayores), vivían cerca y sus biografías eran bastante similares, ambos eran _otaku_ y ambos pensaban que no hacía falta poner fotos para conocer a una persona.

Se hablaron de inmediato; iniciaron con las preguntas clásicas, así Gintoki pasó gran parte de la mañana. Zura se fue a la escuela y dejó a su amigo recuperándose de sus heridas. El muchacho con el que Gintoki había establecido conexión parecía agradable. No hicieron otra cosa que hablar de mangas de la JUMP y de algunas otras series de televisión.

A Gintoki le había gustado ver que el otro tenía una afición al shojo, no todos los hombres tenían los huevos para admitirlo, y los que lo hacían a veces eran acusados de maricones. El muchacho del otro lado, ese tal Toshiro, con voz que se le hacía ligeramente familiar, acabó por volver la conversación más privada y le preguntó qué buscaba o qué quería.

—Pues —confesó Gintoki, mientras iba a la alacena en busca de un paquete de Doritos— terminé con mi novio y un amigo me obligó a usar la aplicación… _bah_ , supongo que en el fondo no quiero estar solo.

—Yo nunca tuve novio —dijo, incómodo por lo que él mismo había ocasionado con su pregunta.

—Podríamos salir a comer algo. —Tres doritos después estaba tratando de apurar los tantos; la paciencia no era su mayor virtud.

—Sí, podemos ir a Starbucks o algún lugar similar.

—Starbucks es una genial idea, yo pensaba proponerte Mc Donald porque es lo clásico. —Sonrió, echándose en el sillón boca arriba.

—Me gusta más que Starbucks.

—¿Entonces? —Empezaron a reír—. Ok, hagamos las dos cosas, vamos primero a Mc Donald y después a Starbucks. Yo prefiero Starbucks.

—P-Pero dejémoslo para más adelante, ¿vale? —dijo Toshiro con vacilación— En este momento se me complica salir.

—¿Trabajas?

—No, es que… necesito… necesito estar seguro.

—Ok, entiendo. —Gintoki pensó, con cierto tino, que quizás era la primera vez que ese tal Toshiro se involucraba con alguien de su mismo género.

Gintoki en ese sentido era más despreocupado, no le molestaba que la gente supiera de sus gustos, ni se escondía. No tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie sobre lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su vida; no tenía padres ni prácticamente familia a la que incomodar con sus gustos, así que podía vivir libremente.

No obstante, el motivo de Toshiro iba más allá por lógicas razones; sin dejar de lado ese detalle, admitía que él sí había reconocido a la persona del otro lado. Quizás Gintoki viviera en su nube y nunca caería en la cuenta de que había estado hablando con su enemigo número uno, el rey de las amonestaciones; porque aunque Kondo era el presidente por voto popular, quien en verdad imponía orden era el vicepresidente.

**(…)**

Gintoki fue a la escuela al día siguiente con anteojos de sol, en un día nublado. Nunca usaba anteojos de sol así que algunos lo miraban extrañado, era como ver algo fuera de lugar. Un elefante en una habitación.

En la cafetería se cruzó con quien había hecho conexión el día anterior, pero lo trató con el desprecio diario. Tenía la maldita suerte de acabar siempre envuelto en problemas por culpa de Hijikata, o bueno, en realidad era su responsabilidad, Toshiro lo amonestaba porque era su deber.

—¿Hasta en la fila de los flanes me vas a acosar? —le dijo, y Toshiro refunfuñó algo inaudible— Me estoy portando bien, así que vete a patrullar a otro lado.

—Que yo sepa la cafetería de la escuela es propiedad pública, como toda la institución. Si te jode mi presencia puedes irte tú al jodido infierno.

—No es tan grande la escuela como para perderte de vista.

—Entonces vete tú a otro planeta y deja de fastidiarme —le reprochó entre dientes.

Antes de que su amigo se ganara otra amonestación por pelearse con el vicepresidente, tanto Zura como Tatsuma intervinieron para apaciguar las aguas. Por suerte ya era el turno de Gintoki, así que tomó su porción y fue a sentarse con los otros dos.

Shinsuke apareció por la espalda de Gintoki, mientras a lo lejos Hijikata observaba la escena sin intervenir; a esa distancia no podía escuchar, pero sí estaba atento a la bestia, aunque esta en apariencias parecía estar tranquila.

—Gintoki, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo un conciliador y redimido Takasugi—, claro, cuando termines el flan. —Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que nada interrumpiría a Gintoki de degustar una golosina.

Los otros dos se fueron para darle privacidad a la ¿pareja? Ya casi Gintoki sentía que no lo eran. Sí, tenía frente a él barras de chocolate y una nota con un perdón, pero ¿hasta cuándo? Siempre era igual.

—Te compré tus golosinas favoritas —dijo Shinsuke, pero Gintoki no le dio ni las gracias, se quitó los lentes de sol y lo miró con seriedad.

—Después de cómo me dejaste la cara me traes dulces, ¿sabes qué puedes hacer con las golosinas? —Soltó una carcajada de ironía—. Cada vez estás más loco, por eso terminamos. Acéptalo —dijo señalándose la herida en el labio, pero luego agarrando los dulces para guardarlos, que tampoco era tonto.

Takasugi entró en frenesí y golpeó con los puños la mesa, tambaleándola, porque Gintoki no quería aceptar su perdón; de nuevo salió a relucir la fiera y de nuevo Toshiro intervino. Aunque Kondo le había puesto una mano en el hombro para aplacarlo ya que no estaban peleando; aun así, Hijikata se sentía intranquilo y con la necesidad de entrometerse, por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa en donde estaba ese par.

—Como sé que no van a tardar dos segundos en empezar una trifulca —dijo Hijikata poniendo la mano tras la nuca de ambos para estrecharlos en un doloroso golpe.

—¡¿Qué haces, imbécil?! —se quejó Gintoki con sangre brotando de la frente.

—Eres hombre muerto —amenazó Shinsuke poniéndose de pie.

—Y tú expulsado si sigues comportándote como un matón —aclaró Toshiro. Ahí fue el turno del presidente de calmar los ánimos; se las arregló para que todo el rejunte de chicos dejara el altercado de lado y volviera al salón, puesto que el receso ya había terminado. Kondo de alguna forma siempre era conciliador y persuasivo, no en vano lo habían votado como presidente.

En cuanto entró Shoyo todos saludaron cordialmente. Era el profesor más querido, no solo porque lo era de múltiples materias, como lengua, historia, filosofía, geografía y matemáticas; era cordial y justo con todos sus alumnos, aunque eso no lo hacía blando en absoluto. Detrás de su sempiterna sonrisa se escondía un hombre recto y con valores. Lo cierto es que era el profesor más popular, puesto que impartía clases desde primero a tercero.

Les comunicó de qué trataría el trabajo de fin de año, el último que harían como estudiantes de preparatoria, y luego les habló sobre el futuro y posibles carreras, algo que los profesores a esa altura del año, con el curso finalizando, solían recalcar y hacer hincapié.

Por eso, al finalizar la clase, el profesor tomó la palabra para asignar compañeros a esa última tarea. Gintoki cruzaba los dedos tratando de que su mala suerte se fuera de alguna mística manera. Al final del salón, Hijikata hacía lo mismo. Sin embargo, por mucho que rogaran, sabían el destino que les aguardaba.

—Sakata, Hijikata, trabajarán juntos.

—¿Otra vez? —reclamó Toshiro.

—¡¿Qué clase de fetiche tiene con nosotros?! —se sumó Gintoki— Exijo a Zura como compañero.

—Las parejas ya las he armado y no se habla más —fue la serena respuesta del profesor, sonrisa mediante. De esa manera ambos sabían que no tenía sentido seguir pataleando.

Shoyo los juntaba porque ambos eran muy inteligentes, pero uno perezoso y el otro diligente, creía que así lograba la armonía perfecta, y no estaba tan errado, puesto que los trabajos entregados por la dupla Sakata-Hijikata tendían a ser sobresalientes.

Al sonar el timbre Gintoki guardó sus útiles de mala gana dentro del morral. Vio que no era necesario acercarse a Toshiro pues este caminaba con su bolso al hombro hacia él. Le pareció buen momento para zanjar el asunto.

—Ok, como siempre: tú en tu casa, yo en la mía, nos encontramos en la biblioteca para juntar las partes y listo —dijo Gintoki—. Me quedo con la era Meiji, te toca a ti la Edo.

—¡Ey! —vociferó Hijikata— ¡No decidas tan arbitrariamente! ¡Aparte te quedas con la era más corta!

—En apariencias, es la que más detalles tiene.

—Entonces te la cambio.

—No. —Que, de nuevo, tampoco era tonto.

—Iremos a la biblioteca ahora —demandó Toshiro—; es el último trabajo y quiero una buena nota. Si dejo que lo hagas en tu casa traerás algo a medio hacer, como siempre.

— _Bah_ , la verdad es que necesito una buena nota así que… —Le daba flojera reconocerlo, pero Hijikata tenía razón.

Sin más lo siguió sin emitir palabra por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la silenciosa biblioteca, doblemente silenciosa porque allí estaban ellos dos solos. Ocuparon la mesa más lejos de la señora regordeta que hacía de bibliotecaria. Hijikata aprovechó el lugar para pedir algunos libros que les sirviera a ambos y, entre insultos y malas maneras, lograron armar algo decente para entregar como trabajo práctico.

Sin embargo, de la nada, Takasugi apareció. Había estado buscando a Gintoki por toda la escuela y, claro, el último lugar donde pensaría que lo hallaría era la biblioteca. A su estilo matón golpeó con un puño el libro que Gintoki estaba leyendo, haciendo de cuenta que el otro no estaba allí.

—¿Seguirás ignorándome, Gintoki?

—Púdrete —le dijo, a la par que levantaba el dedo medio en un clásico insulto universal.

—Te vas a arrepentir —aseveró tomándolo de la camisa del uniforme. Gintoki no se mostró ni un ápice conmovido por esa actitud, quien sí reaccionó fue Hijikata.

—¡Ey, tranquilo, Takasugi!

—Tú no te metas —le dijeron a coro—. Juro que te vas a arrepentir —finalizó Shinsuke con furia disimulada en gélida calma. Sentía que salía perdiendo si empezaba una discusión con Gintoki frente al vicepresidente. Así que sin más opciones se fue dedicándole una mirada venenosa a quien no quería corresponderle.

—No deja de acosarme —dijo Gintoki ante un silencio incómodo cuando quedaron a solas, o como si el otro le hubiera preguntado al respecto.

—No deberías dejar que te trate así, ese imbécil —señaló con la cabeza por donde se había ido Takasugi—, puedes denunciarlo, si hablas con el director seguro que...

—No busques ayudarme. No pedí tu consejo. —Gintoki se sentía invadido, nadie solía preocuparse por él; bueno, sin restarle mérito a Zura, que de no ser por su presencia su vida sería más caótica de lo que ya era.

—No busco ayudarte —contradijo Toshiro—, son las normas de la escuela. Si te molesta o te acosa, lo puedo sancionar. —Y todos sabían que Shinsuke le huía a las amonestaciones. Obtenerlas implicaba aparecer al otro día golpeado a más no poder. Tenía un padre inclemente y muy severo que no toleraba esa clase de manchas en el expediente de su hijo, expediente que más se parecía a un prontuario de la policía.

—Aprendí a cuidarme solo desde que nací prácticamente, así que no, gracias. —En realidad Gintoki sabía de la relación que Takasugi tenía con su padre y no quería ponerlo en la cuerda floja con su volátil familia.

—No me digas que eres un niño de la guerra Amanto. —Las palabras dichas por Gintoki hizo sonar una alarma en su interior; hacía veinte años atrás había existido una invasión alienígena. Muchas personas murieron, y muchos niños quedaron huérfanos durante los cinco años que duró dicha batalla.

—¿Vas a empezar a mirarme con pena si te digo que sí? —preguntó Gintoki con saturación.

Hijikata no supo qué responder, ahora creía entender un poco mejor las actitudes de quien tenía en frente, el por qué era tan despreocupado y siempre lucía como un tipo desaliñado. La vida lo había forjado así, le había demostrado que estar vivo era motivo suficiente para, precisamente, seguir vivo.

—Terminemos con esto —dijo Toshiro al no saber qué responder. No obstante, Gintoki tomó sus cosas, las guardó y decretó reunirse en su casa.

—Será lo mejor. Aquí, con Takasugi, no puedo concentrarme. Además es tarde, lo dejaremos para otro día.

—¿Siempre hay que hacer lo que tú dices? —se quejó con suma molestia guardando también sus útiles.

—Te daré la dirección…

—No hace falta —Hijikata suspiró lánguidamente—, como vicepresidente tengo acceso a la información del alumnado. Puedo ver en la planilla tu dirección.

Y detalle importante, también podía conocer su teléfono, razón por la que no le costó en absoluto darse cuenta quién era la otra persona con la que había hecho _match_. Si bien al principio lo sospechó, solo bastó intercambiar números para percatarse de que ya lo tenía en la agenda de contactos de la escuela bajo el nombre «Sakata idiota».

**(…)**

Durante esa semana Gintoki estuvo hablando con el enigmático chico tras el móvil, conociendo un poco más sus gustos, sus metas y sus valores. Quería conocerlo personalmente, porque se llevaban muy bien por teléfono, pero el muchacho nunca parecía estar listo.

—Eres un maldito cobarde —le agredió Gintoki una tarde—. No voy a comerte, ¿por qué no podemos vernos en el Mc Donald de la equina de la escuela?

—Ok, tú ganas… —Toshiro suspiró, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría sostener la mentira, además se moría de ganas de demostrarle a Gintoki que él no era tan sorete como creía.

Albergaba la ilusión de que pudiera ver tras las apariencias. En la escuela era recatado porque debía serlo dado su cargo, o esas tonteras pensaba él, pero afuera podía ser un tipo sociable y agradable si se lo proponía.

Era hora de darle un punto final a esa historia. Si Gintoki se enojaba por haberle ocultado quién era, vería en ese momento qué hacía; tampoco es que tenían la mejor relación del mundo, así que nada cambiaría demasiado. Además, pronto terminaría el año escolar y él tendría que viajar lejos para estudiar abogacía o alguna sandez similar. Había estado enamorado platónicamente de Sakata desde que lo vio en primer año, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que no se percató de que Gintoki era abiertamente gay en la escuela, y encima tenía novio.

Fueron momentos de muchos planteos para Hijikata; y aunque era muy joven todavía, algo le quedaba en claro: que pese a todo, le gustaba Gintoki Sakata. Así que juntó valor y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Quizás la única y última oportunidad.

Quedaron para reunirse a las quince horas en punto. Gintoki iría con un pantalón y camisa negra, para que lo reconociera solo bastaba guiarse por el color de sus cabellos. Por su lado Toshiro iría con un pantalón también negro, pero una camiseta de color azul oscuro.

El día de la cita Gintoki estaba ansioso más que nervioso, le pasaba lo contrario a Hijikata. Tal fue así que Gintoki llegó tarde, pero antes que él. Pensó que se había arrepentido, así que le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole exactamente eso.

— _¿Te acobardaste?_

— _No_ —fue la respuesta vía Whatsapp—, _mira atrás tuyo_.

Gintoki volteó y cuando vio a Toshiro con el celular en la mano las fichas cayeron todas juntas. Su cara fue un poema a la indignación y el asombro. ¡¿De todas las personas que había en el universo justo con él tenía que hacer _match_?! Sin dudas dios lo odiaba, y bien feo.


	2. Chapter 2

El muchacho de pelo plateado no duró ni un instante en dar la media vuelta para irse, saturado con su mala suerte y el destino, que se empecinaba en juntarlos. Sin embargo, Hijikata caminó esos metros y detuvo la huida poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¡Espera!

—¡Me estafaste!

—¡Nunca te oculté mi nombre! —se defendió Toshiro con veracidad—. Todo lo que te dije era verdad. No oculté nada. B-Bueno, salvo a la escuela a la que iba.

—¡¿Qué me iba a imaginar que tú y el otro Toshiro eran la misma persona?! ¡Es una probabilidad en un millón! ¡Debería empezar a jugar al pachinko con la suerte que tengo! —vociferó Gintoki enfrentándolo con encono—. ¡¿Por qué no pusiste foto?!

—No quería que un conocido me reconociera —respondió con ligera torpeza y tratando de bajar la voz—; deja de gritar. Ya que estamos aquí…

—¡¿Qué?! —Sí, todavía seguía molesto por la revelación, porque a él no le importaba encontrarse en la cita con alguien poco atractivo, nada más quería seguir dialogando con ese Toshiro que le caía bien, ¡pero el del teléfono, no el de la vida real! ¡El del teléfono le hacía sonreír al menos!

—Ya que estamos aquí… vayamos a comer algo —ofreció Hijikata con calma—, vamos, yo invito.

Gintoki aceptó, nada más porque el otro pagaba. Fueron, uno redimido, el otro de notable mal humor. Cuando les tocó el turno de sentarse a comer, Gintoki dejó el enojo de lado para dar paso a la perplejidad, porque de la nada Toshiro había sacado un pote de mayonesa y había bañado literalmente su hamburguesa, a tal punto que esta chorreaba sobre la mesa. Sin embargo, luego fue el turno de Hijikata de asquearse cuando su compañero hizo lo mismo, pero con un pote de salsa de judía dulce.

Comenzaron a comer, primero en silencio, sin embargo las palabras fueron apareciendo poco a poco, quizás porque Toshiro ponía mucho de sí para que fuera una buena velada dentro de lo que cabía y tratándose de ellos dos.

De cierta forma en el fondo sí sentía que había embaucado al otro. Quizás en el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que era Gintoki tuvo que haberle revelado la verdad; pero sus conversaciones telefónicas eran lo único que en ese último tiempo le generaba auténtica felicidad y, cuando lo veía en la escuela, ya no lo percibía tan desagradable y patán.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar después de la prepa? —preguntó Hijikata buscándole diálogo.

—No lo sé, creo que trabajaré —contestó con flojedad mientras terminaba sus papas fritas—; se me da bien eso de ser el chico de los mandados. Al menos me alcanza para sobrevivir.

—Yo quiero ser policía. —Aunque el otro no le preguntó decidió compartir ese anhelo.

—¿Por qué policía? —De inmediato llegó a la conclusión de que el puesto le sentaba bien.

—No lo sé —confesó Toshiro apretando un poco el vaso con gaseosa—, supongo que por lo clásico: encerrar a los malos, ayudar a los buenos.

—Ah, creí que me contarías una historia del tipo: «un ladrón mató a mis padres» o algo similar —terció con una bella sonrisa.

—No, por suerte mis padres están bien —aclaró, desviando la mirada de esa mueca encantadora—. Ellos quieren que sea abogado o doctor, y yo quiero ser un simple policía —dijo lo último con cierta gracia, pero lástima hacia sí mismo y sus sueños.

—Hazlo —le demandó o aconsejó Sakata con severidad—, es tu vida, no la de ellos.

—¿Y tus padres? —Quiso desviar el tema de su persona— ¿También quieren que te conviertas en un Premio Nobel?

—No tengo padres —respondió con soltura y naturalidad—. Vivo en la parte de arriba de la casa de una tía hincha pelotas.

—Debe ser bueno vivir solo —dijo, más que nada para volver a desviar el tema.

—Estoy acostumbrado, de pequeño vivía en un hogar con otros niños. Ahora tengo más independencia.

—Entonces tu casa al final es el lugar ideal para terminar el trabajo práctico.

—No te auto invites. —Gintoki negó con un dedo.

—¡Debemos entregar bien ese trabajo! —contradijo algo enrojecido— ¡No pienso en esas cosas!

—Yo no te estaba acusando de nada —apuntaló con perfidia, pero seriedad en el rostro—, mente pervertida.

Toshiro golpeó los puños en la mesa con ganas de saltarle encima y morderlo hasta matarlo, pero se quedó en el molde. Apenas terminaron el postre, se despidieron no sin antes concretar un encuentro para terminar el trabajo. Les gustase o no, tenían que hacerlo.

**(…)**

Durante esa semana Gintoki se mostró visiblemente molesto con Hijikata. Le soltaba hiel en los pasillos cada vez que cruzaban dos palabras o más. No obstante, el día finalmente llegó y Toshiro se presentó en su casa.

La relación seguía tirante y áspera, porque Gintoki no iba a reconocer, nunca, jamás, que ese otaku de clóset le gustaba. Bueno, mal físicamente no estaba, _ey_ , siendo sincero consigo mismo, si Toshiro no fuera tan tocapelotas en la escuela ya le estaría encima como perro en celo.

Cuando entró no le ofreció ni un vaso con agua, tuvo que pedirlo Hijikata, y al ver el fastidio en cada movimiento y palabra que le soltaba Sakata decidió aclarar los tantos, que tampoco era para exagerar.

—¿Vas a seguir tratándome como mierda todo el día? —se quejó Toshiro, dejando la mochila sobre el sillón de tres cuerpos.

—No lo puedo creer. —Y ahí iba la razón que ya no podía ocultar—. Todo este tiempo, lo supiste…

—No, en realidad todo el tiempo no —se defendió Hijikata con serenidad, mientras quitaba lo necesario para empezar el trabajo práctico. Gintoki ya tenía su cuadro sinóptico abierto sobre la mesilla—. Sospeché que eras tú, por tu nombre… aparte tu voz, es muy característica. Pero lo confirmé cuando nos pasamos los números.

—¿Y por qué me tienes agendado?

—Tengo de contacto a cada alumno de la clase, es mi deber como vicepresidente —respondió con obviedad.

Gintoki, por tonta y tierna vergüenza no podía verlo a la cara, acaso ¿al loquito de la mayonesa le agradaba la idea de enrollarse con él? Si alguien le hubiera dicho un par de semanas atrás que estaría cavilando al respecto, se hubiera muerto de risa.

En su cabeza ellos dos se odiaban, sin razón aparente, pero había cierta animosidad. Tal vez se debía al tema de las amonestaciones, quizás a que en el fondo eran muy parecidos y les asustaba encontrarse con un espejo que reflejaba tanto lo bueno como lo malo de sus personalidades.

El muchacho de pelo plateado dejó el enojo de lado, no estaría toda la vida soltando bilis; estiró la cabeza para ver las notas de su compañero y con una lapicera roja le hizo un redondel a uno de los kanji.

—Está mal escrito.

—¡¿Por qué rayas mi trabajo, imbécil?! —reclamó Toshiro con rabia, para de inmediato tomar una fibra y hacer un rayón en la cartulina del otro.

—¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Estaba preparando el mejor cuadro sinóptico para el profesor Shoyo! —Lo tomó de la solapa de su camiseta bordó y lo tumbó sobre el sillón acostándose sobre él.

El plan era darle al menos un bofetón, pero recién descubría que ese arrebato en realidad había sido una excusa para poder sentir el cuerpo de Hijikata más cerca. Oh, se veía mucho mejor de cerca. En verdad era un muchacho apuesto, podría tirárselo.

—Me dejaste el periodo Edo y te quedaste con el Meiji, no tienes derecho ni a quejarte —reprochó Toshiro con lasitud, pero sintiendo que la cara de Gintoki estaba muy pegada a la de él; eso lograba inquietarlo un poco, pero también esperanzarlo.

—¿Por qué la haces tan larga? —preguntó rozándole los labios con los suyos, era apenas una muestra de lo que querían ambos, pero ninguno se arriesgaba a dar el tan temido primer paso—. A nadie le interesa saber de qué color eran los calzones de los Shogun.

—Toda información es bienvenida para hacer un trabajo completo —dijo estirándose levemente para robarle un beso, pero Gintoki se hizo para hacia tras y bribonamente se relamió los labios—. Ayúdame a terminar, si lo hiciste con la tuya.

Toshiro hablaba de las eras, pero Gintoki sonrió de costado, porque él sí tenía una mente pervertida y eso último dicho por Hijikata le supo a invitación. Sin más preámbulo y sin poder negarse a sí mismo que se moría de ganas de hacerlo, hundió la lengua en la boca de Toshiro.

Hijikata de inmediato enloqueció, era como conseguir un premio codiciado, como estar degustando el mejor manjar. Lo besó con desesperación, pero no se atrevió a más que restregar su cuerpo caliente al de Gintoki, ropa mediante. Sus erecciones se frotaban, intensificando más el deseo de verse desnudos.

Sakata no era suave para besarlo, y eso era genial; pero en la mejor parte se puso de pie y lo dejó solo. Al rato apareció con un pote que decía lubricante. Toshiro no quería lucir acobardado, pero lo estaba un poco.

—¿Ya lo hiciste con un chico? —consultó Gintoki con despreocupación, así era su personalidad. Cuando el otro negó con la cabeza trató de aclarar el asunto, que tampoco pretendía darle una idea errada de su persona—. Yo solo estuve con Takasugi.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que son novios?

—Ya no somos novios. Lo fuimos desde primero, pero ya has visto que no… —aclaró acercándose de nuevo a Hijikata, este estaba sentado en el sillón, todavía contrariado. Cuando Gintoki se sacó la camiseta blanca supo que iba en serio.

—No sé si quiero…. hacerlo.

Al terminar de decir eso sintió una mano en la entrepierna; el pantalón deportivo que llevaba puesto esa tarde no podía ocultar la tremenda erección que le producía el cuerpo semidesnudo del otro. Gintoki entonces supo que sí, que Toshiro tenía ganas, pero quizás también miedo, así que buscó tranquilizarlo.

—Si nunca te hicieron el culo, no te lo voy a pedir —dijo resolutivo—; puedo ser pasivo. Soy limpio en ese aspecto.

Había dicho lo último susurrándole en el oído, pero más tarde le dejó un beso en el cuello que le hizo tiritar de ansiedad. La mano no dejaba de manosear el falo erecto por encima de la tela. Era su momento de brillar, pensó Gintoki.

Se terminó de quitar la ropa: el pantalón, los zapatos y las medias, hasta quedar desnudo y erecto frente a un timorato Hijikata, quien tenía las piernas juntas y las manos entrelazadas, como quien espera con incertidumbre y terror su turno en el odontólogo.

—Espera —dijo Toshiro cuando el otro caminó hacia él y lo tomó de un mechón de pelo para robarle un beso.

—Tranquilo, no voy a pedirte nada que no quieras —dijo eso y luego rio por la travesura que había atravesado por su mente—. ¿Me la chuparías?

Hijikata logró disimular el regocijo que le produjo esa petición. Una parte recatada de él recelaba lo que estaba pasando, pero otra parte, con mucho más peso, disfrutaba de poder estar así con el otro muchacho. En pocas palabras, se _moría_ ganas de probar un pene, y más si era el de Gintoki Sakata, le producía un morbo increíble, uno que recién descubría.

Gintoki seguía desnudo y de pie, Toshiro sentado en el sillón; este permitió que el otro lo tomara por la nuca y empujara hasta que logró su cometido. Hijikata abrió la boca y recibió el pene con una voracidad que arrastró a Gintoki al borde del orgasmo. Lamió y chupó con ganas, sin miramientos, hasta que la punta del glande tocó fondo en su garganta. Jalaba fuerte de ese pene, pero así le gustaban las felaciones a Gintoki. No en balde había estado esos años al lado de un sádico.

Sentía que Toshiro tragaba como si hubiera querido hacerle eso desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo miró a los ojos para descubrir esa verdad, pero Hijikata no pudo sostenerle la mirada, puesto que la de Gintoki era muy intensa y lo traspasaba de lado a lado; definitivamente no podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras se la chupaba.

Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de llegar a la eyaculación, se separó un poco de Toshiro sacándole el pene de la boca. Se encorvó un poco y le quitó la camiseta roja que llevaba ese día. Hijikata no tardó un segundo en hacer su parte, se puso de pie y se quitó las zapatillas y el pantalón con desesperación, tratando de dejar de lado el hecho de que era la primera persona que lo veía desnudo además de su médico.

Toshiro trató de juntar más valor, así que se recostó sobre el sillón y Gintoki no tardó en colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Luego apoyó las rodillas sobre la superficie mullida del almohadón. Todo ese movimiento conseguía enardecerlos, porque las pieles desnudas chocaban y el falo de Hijikata se había colado entre medio de las nalgas de Gintoki, arrastrándolos al abismo.

Ni siquiera habían comenzado y ya querían acabar. Gintoki quería chupársela, pero sabía que si lo hacía el encuentro duraría poco, así que se limitó a dejarle algunos besos húmedos en la punta del glande hasta que por la punta asomaron las primeras gotas, con las cuales Gintoki se relamió, deseoso de más. Luego, tomó el pote, colocó suficiente producto en la mano y masturbó el pene ya tieso de Toshiro hasta lubricarlo. Más tarde se acomodó mejor, tomó el falo y lo colocó en la entrada del ano.

Poco a poco fue bajando, podía sentir ese pene abriéndose camino en su anatomía, volviéndolo loco de placer. Le miraba la cara a Hijikata, curvada en muecas de goce, y no podía creer que ese imbécil pudiera generarle tantas emociones.

En cuanto quisieron darse cuenta, lo mejor llegó a su fin. Toshiro había sido estimulado visualmente como para aguantar tanto, lo tenía a Gintoki sobre él, meciéndose como un desesperado, diciendo cosas raras como que «coger contigo es mejor que comer _parfait_ » e idioteces similares.

Hijikata lanzó un sonoro gemido que en vano buscó reprimir. Fue entonces cuando Gintoki se alocó más para alcanzar la cima, sintiendo ese pene en su interior. En pocos segundos el suyo soltó el semen, que fue a parar al abdomen de Toshiro.

Gintoki se puso de pie y sin decir nada fue hasta la cocina; había ido en busca de servilletas descartables para limpiarse. Cuando terminaron y estuvieron vestidos, ya más calmados y con las hormonas menos revueltas, pudieron terminar con el trabajo práctico. Eso sí, tonteando y regalándose alguna que otra sonrisa y mirada cómplice. Al final había sido una buena tarde.

**(…)**

Siempre los del último curso preparaban una fiesta en la escuela para despedir el año, pero era casi tradición que el presidente diera una personal en su propia casa. Así que Isao Kondo estaba moralmente obligado a celebrar el fin de año y rezar para que un grupo numerosos de estudiantes de secundaria no se emborrachara y destruyera su casa en ausencia de su familia.

Durante esa semana Gintoki trató de hablarle a Hijikata, pero no podía, había una pared invisible entre ambos. Incluso frente a la pizarra del pasillo que tenía las notas finales, trabajo práctico incluido, trató de ser conciliador con él y le dijo algo así como «aprobamos con cien», pero Toshiro ni se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara siquiera.

Al otro día, martes, le mandó un mensaje, preguntándole si quería ir a Starbucks. Cuando Toshiro le clavó el visto entendió el mensaje. Al final sí resultaba ser que era un maldito cretino como siempre lo había sido.

Gintoki no se sentía usado, pero creyó que en verdad habían hecho conexión. Por lo visto la señal era defectuosa en el presente.

**(…)**

Ese viernes Kondo estaba en su propia fiesta, pero siendo incapaz de disfrutarla. Al principio todo transcurrió con armonía, sin embargo cuando el alcohol empezó a circular –y quizás alguna que otra droga- tuvo que ingeniárselas para sacar a borrachos de la habitación de sus padres; de salvar los floreros de su mamá, de que no jugaran con la colección de armas de su papá. En fin, controlaba que no hubiera más vidrios rotos que los del ventanal principal. Eso sin contar las peleas entre beodos y los muebles maltratados. En esas estaba también Hijikata, ayudando a su mejor amigo para que la fiesta no fuera más desmadre de lo que ya era, cuando sintió que le hablaban por la espalda.

—Supongo que es karma —dijo Gintoki dándole un sorbo a su vaso con cerveza.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Volteó y lo vio, vestido como en la primera y única cita que tuvieron. En cambio Hijikata iba sobrio como siempre, con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de vestir, parecía recién salido de la escuela.

Vaya, se daba cuenta de algo más trascendental que la ropa: era la primera vez que Toshiro le hablaba desde que habían tenido sexo, de eso hacía ya una semana. En el fondo Hijikata sabía que Sakata se merecía mucho más que silencio de su parte, pero no podía, era más fuerte que él. La crianza lo había hecho así, era hijo único y sus padres siempre hablaban de futuros nietos y esas ñoñerías. No les saldría de la noche a la mañana con un «soy gay» o «este es mi novio».

—Yo ignoro a Takasugi —comentó Gintoki con calma—; y ahora eres tú quien me ignora. Por eso digo que es karma.

—No te ignoro, solo que… no estás haciendo nada indebido como para que te llame la atención.

—¿Y solo piensas hablarme para ponerme los puntos? No estamos en la escuela, deja tu papel de poli de lado. —Lo miró entre ojos—. Pensé que al farsante Toshiro le gustaba hablar conmigo.

—Pero en la escuela es distinto, Sakata —murmuró bajo y entre dientes—. No todos somos como tú, no todos podemos ir por la vida siendo quien queremos ser. Yo tengo seres queridos a quienes rendirles cuentas.

—Asumes que no tengo seres queridos. —Hizo un gesto de aceptación y resignación con la cabeza—. Te diré lo que pasa: nada.

—¿Nada? —Eso lo desencajó, porque pasaba, y mucho. Hijikata no dejaba de lado que ese sujeto frente a él había sido su primera experiencia en materia sexual. Aunque quisiera o no, esa marca quedaría por siempre en su persona, en su consciencia y en su piel, como con tinta indeleble.

—No quieres salir del clóset, es eso —Gintoki lo acorraló con esa verdad—; y yo no estoy para esas.

—Solo dame tiempo —exigió cuando el otro dio la vuelta para irse.

—Lo siento, yo ya pasé por ese proceso —dijo casi a los gritos, para ser oído en el rejunte de gente.

Tantas voces y la música alta no les permitían tener un diálogo que no fuera a los gritos, parecía que estaban peleando, aunque así no lo fuera. Hijikata no pudo ir tras Gintoki, Isao recurrió a él para pedirle ayuda con los borrachos que ahora querían meterse en la piscina.

Gintoki subió las escaleras tomando al paso una botella de vodka que alguien había dejado olvidada en un escalón. Bebió un sorbo y trató de buscar el lugar más tranquilo para relajarse, pero Zura no tardó en aparecer. Estaba en compañía de Sakamoto y ambos parecían buscarlo con preocupación.

—Es Shinsuke —explicó Katsura, quien estaba vestido con una estridente chaqueta celeste y un pantalón amarillo, a su lado Tatsuma lucía otra vestimenta que iba más allá de la usual, se había puesto pantalones negros, una camiseta roja y, claro, sus anteojos de sol, que no se los quitaba ni en la escuela; pero de nuevo, no era momento para reparar en prendas; estaba mal acostumbrado a verlos a todos vestidos con el uniforme, así que se le hacía sumamente raro presenciar tantos _looks_ diferentes.

—No quiere que lo ayudemos nosotros —agregó Sakamoto.

Gintoki suspiró; no tenía ganas de hacer de niñero, pero de cierta forma se sentía responsable del posible estado calamitoso del otro. Aunque Takasugi siempre terminaba borrachísimo en las fiestas, nunca al punto de quebrar así.

Buscó el cuarto en donde se suponía que estaba su ex novio y lo halló vomitando en el baño personal de dicha habitación. Estaba del culo de lo borracho que se encontraba; apenas podía aferrarse de la taza del inodoro sin irse de costado. Lo acomodó mejor para ayudarlo a vomitar sin que se echara todo encima. Al mismo tiempo, Toshiro había dado con él. Lo encontró asistiendo a quien creía que ya no era más su novio.

—Sakata —dijo Hijikata con la formalidad que utilizaba de la escuela—, ¿podemos hablar? —Le urgía hacerlo para darse a entender.

—¿No ves que estoy ocupado? —Las arcadas de Takasugi los interrumpió.

—Creí que no salías más con él —apuntaló Hijikata un poco celoso—, me mentiste.

—Y tú me negaste, como Pedro a Jesús —contraatacó virulento—, durante esta semana me ignoraste olímpicamente. ¡¿Crees que eso no me afectó?! ¡¿Que cojo con cualquiera y _ahí te ves_?!

—No es eso, déjame que te explique… —rogó, con cierta desesperación.

—Ahora tengo algo más importante que hacer. —Tomó a Shinsuke, le pasó un hombro por debajo del brazo y lo arrastró escaleras abajo.

Cuando estuvo en las afueras de la casa trató de llamar un taxi; buscó en la chamarra violeta de Takasugi su billetera y quitó lo necesario. Parecía que el viento poco a poco lograba despertar a un beodo Shinsuke porque cuando iban en el auto este abrazó a Gintoki por la cintura y prácticamente se echó sobre él.

—¿Es por ese del Shinsengumi que me dejaste? —No hubo reproche en sus palabras, sino lisa y llana aceptación.

—Deja ese tema de lado, ya te expliqué por qué terminamos. —No correspondió el gesto amoroso, pero tampoco lo apartó de él.

—Sí, porque soy un malnacido —dijo con una sonrisa tétrica que en realidad era de lástima—. Supongo que te perdí porque nunca supe cuidarte. —Gintoki se sorprendió con esas palabras, pocas veces había visto ese costado redimido de su ex novio. Por lo usual, las peleas de pareja y todo lo malo que ocurría, de alguna manera siempre terminaban siendo culpa de Gintoki a ojos de Shinsuke.

—¿Tomaste algo además de alcohol? —preguntó, un poco preocupado, un poco para cambiar de tema. El otro negó con la cabeza y volvió a acurrucarse bajo su brazo.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la zona más cara de Tokio y en media hora a la gran mansión de la familia Takasugi. Gintoki revolvió en el pantalón caqui de su compañero para dar con las llaves y así no alertar a nadie del lugar, pero apenas abrió la puerta una luz se encendió y allí, en el pasillo, apareció el cancerbero oficial del chico.

—¿Qué dirá el señor si lo ve llegar así, joven amo? —reprochó Henpeita, un hombre alto, de corte de pelo insulso y ojos negros, de mirada penetrante.

—Ya soy un niño grande, Takechi —dijo, pero se tuvo que llevar una mano a la boca para evitar devolver todo.

De la nada y por las escaleras apareció la otra criada, una muchachita rubia que siempre parecía estar muy preocupada por el joven amo. Y no era para menos, puesto que era ella quien le curaba las heridas después de las palizas que le daba el jefe de la casa. No le perdonaba a su hijo ni el hecho de que fuera homosexual.

—¡Shinsuke-sama! —dijo ella encorvándose para tomar al muchacho y llevarlo hasta el baño de la planta baja. De golpe la luz del pasillo de arriba se encendió. Mala señal, habían despertado al demonio.

—Siempre supe que usted no era buena junta para el joven amo —dijo Takechi con desprecio—, ahora váyase, antes de que ponga las cosas peor.

Gintoki tuvo ganas de quejarse, de gritar algo así como que él no era niñero de nadie, y que bastante con haberlo llevado hasta la casa… pero sabía que si el padre de Takasugi lo veía ahí, la paliza para el muchacho sería peor. Así que lo mejor era marcharse sin decir nada.

**(…)**

Una semana después de esa fiesta, tuvieron la de la escuela. Gintoki no fue, por dos razones poderosas que tenían nombre y apellido. Si iba, corría el riesgo de ser niñero de Takasugi de nuevo o, peor aún, podía ser ignorado por Hijikata. Igual Zura le contó al otro día como había sido y no pasó nada trascendental, salvo que alguien le declaró su amor –no correspondido- a otra persona en público.

Era la última semana escolar y probablemente la última vez que se verían; en el fondo la mayoría sabía que no sostendría el mismo lazo con todos. Al crecer es inevitable que los caminos se separen. Diferentes aficiones, diversas formas de ver y encarar la vida. En efecto, tal como había dicho, al terminar la preparatoria, Toshiro se mudó de distrito para poder seguir estudiando; en su caso abogacía.

La tarde antes de partir pasó por el domicilio de Gintoki, pero este todavía le guardaba algo de rencor por el desprecio que le había hecho sentir hacia escasas tres semanas atrás, así que no lo hizo pasar y se despidió de él fríamente en la puerta de su casa.

—¿Vienes a buscar sexo? —inquirió Gintoki con veneno cuando pasó la estupefacción de verlo en su puerta—. Ve a Yoshiwara y págate una puta.

—No, vine a despedirme —explicó con calma—, hoy me voy de la ciudad.

—Bien, que tengas suerte —dijo aún más ofendido, ¡¿cómo era eso de que se marchaba de su vida como si nada?!

Le cerró la puerta en la cara, muy molesto, pero se quedó tras ella. Podía ver, por la sombra que se proyectaba en el papel de arroz, que todavía seguía de pie allí. Tuvo el impulso, apenas ligero, de abrir la puerta y hacerlo pasar; pero al final Toshiro dio la vuelta y se marchó, quedándose con todo lo que quería decirle, atorado en la garganta.

Gintoki soltó un gruñido, ¡maldito orgullo que no le permitía ir tras él!

En el fondo creyó que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, de hecho al principio se le hacía extraño eso de no cruzárselo hasta en el supermercado. No se había dado cuenta, hasta entonces, de lo muy presente que había estado Hijikata en su vida.

Y no, no todo es casualidad. No todos los encuentros son azar. Toshiro reconocía, puertas adentro, que conocer tanto a sus estudiantes le daba pie para saber la clase de lugares que frecuentaban o podrían llegar a frecuentar. Muchos de esos encuentros accidentales, Hijikata los había provocado.

**(…)**

No era un sujeto que echara raíces, además podría dedicarse a ser un Yorozuya en cualquier parte del planeta. Le agradecía a su tía la hospitalidad a medias (porque le cobraba alquiler, pese a todo), pero necesitó, en un momento crítico de su vida, alejarse de todo y de todos.

Cinco años después había elegido Shinjuku para vivir, así que le tocaba hacer la denuncia en la comisaria de dicha ciudad. Entró con anteojos de sol, que se sacó ante el oficial cuando empezó a dar la declaración; no obstante, el policía no tenía ganas de hacer su trabajo ese día. Tomó el altercado como una simple pelea callejera y nada más.

—¡Está loco, me acosa! —Se molestó Gintoki al ver cómo minimizaban su problema— ¡Tuve que mudarme de ciudad y todo!

—No hay nada que se pueda hacer, señor —respondió el oficial con apatía y cero voluntad de ayudarlo con su problema.

—¡¿Tiene que matarme para que hagan algo?!

—Yo atiendo el caso, Sato —dijo otro policía interrumpiendo la discusión. Cuando Gintoki dio la vuelta no lo podía creer.

—Definitivamente lo nuestro es karma —murmuró, haciendo alusión a la suerte de convergir siempre en todos los lugares—. Mira que encontrarte aquí… qué chico es el mundo.

—Lo mismo digo —dio una fuerte pitada al cigarrillo y lo miró, Gintoki llevaba una yukata que le sentaba bien, pero estaba fuera de moda, era blanca con un bordado de color celeste, dicho bordado parecía simular las olas del mar o las nubes; luego de estudiarlo giró para que el otro lo siguiera hasta su escritorio—, ¿tu novio de la preparatoria sigue acosándote?

—No es mi novio —aclaró por enésima vez. Lo había sido, cierto, pero Shinsuke no sabía darse por vencido.

—Entonces… si estás soltero —continuó Toshiro, pero sin mirarlo, con los ojos puestos en las hojas a llenar—, cenemos juntos. Yo te invito.

—No dije que era soltero —apuntó con gracia, para de inmediato ser sincero hasta consigo mismo—, pero sí lo soy. Me parece una buena idea, solo porque tú invitas.

La sonrisa bribona que tenía no enfureció a Hijikata, por el contrario, ahora podía ver esos gestos con otros ojos. Era como si antes buscara provocarlo para una pelea, ahora en cambio parecía provocarlo con otros fines, fines sexuales. El detalle no podía menos que encantarle, así que no estaba fastidiado con la pulla. Gintoki tenía la cara amoratada y no se sentía sexy, pero que el poli buscara algo con él alimentaba su ego. Claro que terminaría aceptando.

—Mi turno ya terminó, así que te tomo la declaración y vamos —propuso Toshiro apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero para ponerse cuanto antes en la labor.

Le pusieron una restricción a Takasugi y de inmediato salieron de la comisaria. Subieron al auto particular de Hijikata hablando sobre lo que habían hecho durante esos cinco años. No estaban yendo a la parte céntrica donde estaban los restaurantes, sino por calles aledañas donde solo había casas. Así que Gintoki comenzó a sospechar o a intuir hacia dónde iban.

Cuando pararon frente a una diminuta entrada Gintoki entendió sin más que era la casa de Toshiro, y él había aceptado ir a cenar pensando que irían a un lugar menos privado. Se sentía estafado de nuevo y por la misma persona, pero en esa ocasión era genial sentirse timado de esa manera.

Hijikata vivía en uno de esos loft antiguos, con ventanales enormes que iluminaban toda la casa. Apenas había una escalera que conducía a una habitación. Era un lugar humilde, pero bellísimo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar, así que pidieron pizza. Gintoki fue dándose cuenta, con el correr de los minutos, del esfuerzo que hacía el policía por acercarse a él. Le divertía ponerlo en ese brete. Era como devolverle un poco de su veneno.

—Al final te hiciste policía —dijo, cual revelación tardía—, te creía doctor o abogado.

—Empecé a estudiar abogacía, pero… —Colocó vasos y servilletas sobre la mesilla, luego se sentó en el sofá al lado de Gintoki para abrir la cerveza—. Un día pensé… es cierto, debo vivir mi vida. Te digo que no le dio mucha felicidad a mi familia.

—Me imagino —dijo, sintiendo como el otro arrimaba una pierna a la suya, buscando un contacto más íntimo. Hasta era tierno lo fácil que le resultaba leerlo.

—Mi mamá está muy asustada con esto de que sea policía —explicó mientras le servía cerveza en el vaso—, ahora cuéntame tú.

—No tengo nada interesante para contar. Ya te conté todo lo relevante en el auto, soy un simple Yorozuya.

—Entonces, si no quieres charlar. —Hizo el intento, se tiró a la pileta sin estar seguro de que si había agua y trató de acercar la boca a la de Sakata, pero este se hizo hacia atrás.

—Oye —dijo, lanzando una risilla bribona—. Me hiciste sufrir en la prepa cuando me rechazaste categóricamente después de descargarte conmigo. Ahora tendrás que trabajar muy duro para conquistarme.

—Lo siento —se quedó con las ganas de probar esos labios, pero no por mucho tiempo—; me gustaste desde siempre, solo que me di cuenta el último año.

—Veo que no deja de gustarte acosarme —dijo con falsa malicia— y yo ya tengo un acosador, no quiero otro, gracias.

—Perdón —fue sincero, Gintoki pudo verlo en su actitud, en el gesto de encogerse en el sitio, se daba cuenta de que ese era un tema que lo había mellado en todo ese tiempo—, sé que fui un malnacido en la preparatoria. Supongo que en el fondo me costaba manejar el hecho de que me gustaras. Pero de verdad, siempre me gustaste.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Gintoki -al menos esa noche- para perdonarle que hubiera sido cruel con sus emociones. En su interior se decía que era cosa del pasado, de cuando eran más jóvenes y tozudos.

Ahora siendo un poco más adultos podían entenderse a otro nivel. Shinsuke Takasugi no sería un problema. Aunque Gintoki era fuerte y sabía pelear -la vida dura lo había hecho así-, tenía a un policía que lo custodiaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Sin mediar más palabras, Gintoki lo tomó de la corbata de su traje de policía y lo atrajo hacia él para robarle un furioso beso. Algo nuevo comenzaba, casi por error o azar. Si todo marchaba bien, ya tendría tiempo para darle las gracias a Zura por obligarle a usar la aplicación de citas; porque solo así pudo conocer mejor a Toshiro y quitarse de la mente ideas pre concebidas que tenía sobre él.

* * *

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 de junio de 2020  
> Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
